The Awesome Prank
by Sylene Bloodrose
Summary: Prussia decides to pull a prank at the world meeting in order to get revenge for being kicked out of the last meeting. But it seems that his own cockiness gets himself caught. Oh Prussia, he might as well have written his name down on that letter.


The Awesome Prank

Prussia looked around the world conference room, his red eyes searching for the perfect place to set his awesome prank. Prussia was determined to get revenge for the last meeting, for when he had been kicked out of the conference room because he 'technically' wasn't a country anymore.

The white haired albino pulled out a small black box from his deep blue military uniform and hid it behind the curtains that were pulled back, allowing the sunlight from outside to shine through the window. "This will show them. I am the awesome Prussia." Prussia said with a smug look on his face. When he was happy with his work, the albino quickly left the room before the other countries started to show up.

The meeting went like it always did, it was a pure disaster. England and France had gotten in another fight, again. America was watching them with an exited look on his face. Spain was trying to hug Romano, but Romano was yelling at him and tying to kick him in the face. Italy was clinging to Germany and was complaining about not having any pasta.

Germany himself was trying not to explode from how very annoyed he was. Then a gunshot was heard, causing everyone look at Switzerland. Switzerland was standing up holding his rifle, "Shut up or I'll shoot you all." When he said that the whole room instantly went silent, everyone knew that Switzerland would go through with that treat and didn't want to push their luck.

From that point on, the meeting went pretty smoothly. Then it was time for lunch, everyone quickly left the room and headed for the building's cafeteria. But as Italy was running towards the door, he accidently kicked the hidden box, but somehow didn't move it. Once everyone had left the room Prussia slipped into the room and picked up the box, unaware that it had been damaged.

The albino then opened the box. The box was designed to release an explosion of sparks that would hopefully set something on fire after a set time limit. He then placed the box on the table and quickly wrote a note and placed it on the inside on the double doors. The albino picked back up the box and looked around for a good place to place it. He sighed and put it back under the curtains. "Now I'll know that my awesome plan will work." Prussia then left the room, "I can't wait to see their un-awesome faces when they see my awesome prank." He said laughing his famous laugh. Not long after he left the room, sparks flew from the damaged box, setting the curtains on fire.

Russia was the first one back from lunch. He knew something was wrong when he saw smoke coming from under the door. His purple eyes glared at the smoke as he opened the door, revealing that the conference room was on fire. The platinum haired Russian man was too surprised to respond. The next thing he knew, the rest of the countries were behind him, all of which were freaking out. "Ve~ what happened, Germany hold me!" The freighted Italian man named Italy yelled, jumping into the shocked German man's arms.

Suddenly America and England run into the burning conference room and start spraying the fire with fire extinguishers. Where they got the fire extinguishers from, no one would ever know. About half an hour later the fire was out. The room was badly burnt and the long table and chairs were now useless. "Who could have done this…Aru?!" China yelled walking over to his younger brother Japan. The meeting was currently taking place in Russia's home country, and as host, it was his job to handle the situation. The Russian man looked around and found a singed note on the inside of the door, it read:

_Hello un-awesome people_

_As you have seen, you have been hit by my awesome prank. There's no way that any of you un-awesome people will figure out who I am, for I am far too awesome to be caught, because I am awesome and you are not. Hope you enjoyed the fire._

_From the Awesome me_

_P.S: I AM AWESOME_

Russia stared at the letter in shock; he couldn't believe how stupid Prussia could be. He might as well have written his name down. Because first of it was in his handwriting, and second, he was the only person that over used the word 'awesome' they way he did. "I think I know who it was, da." Russia said passing the letter around for everyone to read.

Once everyone had read the letter, Germany was shaking with rage; he couldn't understand how his brother could be so stupid. "I will find him, da." Russia said, suddenly holding a pick axe. "This is not the time for dangerous tools, but if you insist, I won't stop you." China replied looking angry. Germany sighed, "Russia, please don't kill my brother. That's my job. I'll find him." Russia looked disappointed, but agreed. Germany then left the room.

When he found Prussia, Germany discovered that Hungary had already beaten his brother senseless with her skillet. Austria was standing at a distance, watching as his wife beat the crazy Prussian man in the head with her skillet. Austria was smiling and seemed to be happy with the sight before him. "I know it was you that set the conference room on fire. You will pay for this!" Hungary yelled as she glared daggers at Prussia. Germany sighed; he knew that Prussia was going to be in big trouble with his boss.

He then grabbed Prussia by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the building and away from the angry Hungarian woman. "You are going to pay for this Prussia, you can count on it." Germany said to himself as he dragged his brother back to the hotel they were staying at. In the end, Prussia got in a lot of trouble and had to pay a fine and pay Russia back for his damaged conference room.


End file.
